clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppets World Tour
The Muppets World Tour is the current party in Club Penguin that is occurring from March 20 to April 1, 2014. It is based on the Disney movie, Muppets Most Wanted (which released in theaters on March 21, 2014), and The Muppets franchise itself. Storyline The Muppets decide to visit Club Penguin as part of their tour, so to celebrate, Cadence plans to bring some of the world to the island. Penguins will head to the Muppet Theater to be in a finale show with the Muppets, as well as traveling the globe to perform different acts, while at the same time, a jewel thief mystery is going on and Kermit the Frog is blamed for it, while the real thief is still on the loose. Description Official Press Release The Muppets Take Disney Club Penguin The Muppets World Tour comes to Club Penguin Island March 20 through April 1 KELOWNA, BRITISH COLUMBIA, CANADA, March 20– The Muppets are taking over Disney Club Penguin, the #1 virtual world for kids, for a two-week event where members will be able to dress up like and perform with their some of their favorite Muppets to celebrate the all-new, big-screen adventure Muppets Most Wanted, in theaters March 21. In the movie, the entire Muppets gang takes off on a global tour, selling out grand theaters in some of Europe’s most exciting destinations, including Berlin, Madrid, Dublin and London. And now, penguin players can make their own international performance debuts alongside the Muppets in exotic locations like Paris, Mexico, India, and Germany. Club Penguin members will even get to dress up like the Muppets, including Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Swedish Chef and more. Starting on March 20, players will embark on quests, traveling across the island to take the stage and perform alongside the Muppets. Players will have to master performances like singing a duet with Miss Piggy in Great Britain or throwing cream pies with Fozzie in Germany. Along the way, penguins will earn exclusive rewards for their quests. On March 28, penguins will unite for a Grand Finale performance at the Muppets Theater hosted by Kermit the Frog. During the Muppets World Tour on Club Penguin: *Members can leave the dressing room in style with exclusive character costumes including Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, and more. *Members can fill their igloos with the Club Penguin Airliner, Air Pilot’s Seat, Check-in Terminal, Stage Curtain, and Grand Stage Arch to prepare for the Muppets World Tour. *Members can collect exclusive items like a floral shirt, tourist camera and straw hat. *With the one-of-a-kind Muppet Maker, members can create customized Muppet costumes for their penguins to wear on the island. Catch the show at clubpenguin.com. Glitches *There is a glitch where Kermit doesn't get added to your friends list even after trying to add him. Polo Field said on Twitter that the team was trying to fix this. *There is a glitch when trying to open Kermit's player card from your friends list it won't open. *There is a glitch when a non-member tries to obtain a member item from the Muppets passport, a fair pop-up will appear. *There is a glitch when you act with other penguins and before ending, you take off your equipment and there will be 2 penguins standing and not moving. Trivia *This will be the first of the Sponsored Parties to take place in 2014, and the first since the Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. It is also the eighth sponsored party overall with the first being the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012. *Polo Field tweeted a hint about the party in February 2014, stating that it will have "a bunch of different places around the world on it", for example France and Brazil.https://twitter.com/polofield/status/435894269069389824 **You will be able to go to 9 different countries and locations, of which the United States won't have a Muppet, as it will be the main country. One Muppet will be at each country to teach you a trick. After meeting them all, you can perform onstage at the Muppet Theater in the finale show starting on March 28. ***In each country, everyone will be able to get a traditional hat of that country, whereas members will be able to get a hand item relating to the specific Muppet. *The March 2014 Penguin Style catalog has a Muppet Masks section. *This marks the oldest known franchise to make its way into Club Penguin, with the creation of The Muppets dating back to 1955. **Also, The Muppet Show once had an episode on February 16, 1980, featuring the cast of Star Wars, consisting of Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Chewbacca, to promote their second film, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, which was later released on May 21, 1980 (see Star Wars Takeover). ***Incidentally, Star Wars happened to be the oldest franchise to have had a party (Star Wars Takeover) on Club Penguin. *A new species of Wild Puffles made a cameo in the trailer of the party, in what seems to be a fox puffle. This might be a hint that the fox puffle will be available for adoption or will make an appearance at the Puffle Party 2014 in April. *It is the fourth sponsored party to not have the word "Takeover" in it. The other three were Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit, and Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. *This marks the first time that a few actual characters come to Club Penguin. *Kermit the Frog is a limited time mascot for the party, like Rocky, CeCe, McKenzie, and Brady were. *The United States (The Plaza) has no Muppet performer or free items given away, however it is considered the main hub of the island during the party. It includes both the Airport and the Muppet Theater. *The Muppets Passport could be used to access tasks and items during the party. *This party marks the first appearance of a human in the game, on a portrait on the wall of the Museum. *This is the first party sponsored to have emoticons with sound effects. *Although he appeared in all promotional videos for the party, Scooter is not a performing Muppet and does not have a costume. **Similarly, Walter, Pepe and Bunsen all perform, but they do not have costumes made for them. Sam the Eagle has a costume, but is not a performing Muppet. Features Countries and Prizes This section includes the countries portrayed in different rooms at the event, as well as the Muppet you can perform with and the free items you can get for doing so. Free Items and Other Activities When you meet Kermit, you can pick up Kermit's Giveaway Background. There is a Constantine Background for when you meet Constantine too. By going to the Clothes Shop Museum and taking the jewels, you will have foiled his plot, and will receive the background. For performing with the Muppets at the Muppet Theater, you will receive the Muppet's World Tour. Gallery Sneak Peeks 88ECDC36-11C8-45CD-8742-0B1D8F7C32D1.PNG PoloFieldConfirmMuppetsWorldTour.png|Polo Field confirming the party. PoloFieldStateMuppetsTakeover.png|Polo Field giving some information about the party. CPAIRAirplane.PNG|An image of the CP Airliner from the Portuguese What's New Blog. Muppet Performance.jpg MuppetsFranceSneakPeek.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach during the party, as seen on Club Penguin's Twitter. BlogMuppets-1394638622-600x347.jpg C7E36B4B-11FC-4E84-A4E6-624BF18F4B99.JPG Kermit and AA.jpg Muppetsworldtoursneakpeek.png|A sneak peek from Polo Field's Twitter. Rookie and Animal.PNG|Rookie and Animal jamming. Club Penguin Times Issue #437 CPTimesIssue437FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #437 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue437FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #437 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue437UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events of Issue #437 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #438 CPTimesIssue438FeatureStory.png|The Feature Story of Issue #438 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue438FeatureStoryContinued.png|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #438 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue438SupportStory.png|The Support Story of Issue #438 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue438UpcomingEvents.png|The Upcoming Events of Issue #438 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #439 CPTimesIssue439FeauterStory.jpg|The Feature Story of Issue #439 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue439FeauteredStoryContinued.jpg|Part #2 of the Feature Story of Issue #439 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue439SupportStory.jpg|The Support Story of Issue #439 of the Club Penguin Times. CPTimesIssue439UpcomingEvents.jpg|The Upcoming Events of Issue #439 of the Club Penguin Times. Screens Homepage PreawarenessMWTLogin.png MuppetsHome2.JPG Map CPMapMWT.png Kermit the Frog Spotted 1joshuarulesMeetsKermitTheFrog1stTimeDeutschHandschuheMineShack.png|Kermit the Frog in the Mine Shack in the German server Handschuhe. Kermit_Handschuhe.png|Kermit the Frog at the Stadium on the German server Handschuhe. Kermit2.png|Kermit the Frog at the Stadium Kermit5.png|Kermit the Frog, admiring the Taj Mahal. Kermit3.png|Kermit the Frog smiling at the Stadium. Kermit13.png|Kermit the Frog at the Dock on a German server. Kermit9.png|Kermit the Frog at the Ski Village. 2014-03-20_19-05-58_Скриншот_экрана.png|Kermit the Frog at the Airport on the Russian server Aurora. Kermitwalking.png|Kermit the Frog in a spanish server. Kermitdancing.png Rooms MuppetsWorldTour6.png|Dock MuppetsWorldTour5.png|Stadium MuppetsWorldTour8.png|Ski Village MuppetsWorldTour4.png|Forest MuppetsWorldTour3.png|Beach MuppetsWorldTour2.png|Cove MuppetsWorldTour1.png|Town Center MuppetsWorldTour9.png|Snow Forts Muppets 2014 Rooms Shop.png|Clothes Shop MuppetsStage.PNG|Muppet Theater MWTPlaza11.png|The Plaza MWTMuseumStolenStuff.png|Clothes Shop (Artifacts stolen) Airport .png|Airport Rooms without Muppets Muppets 2014 Rooms Beach.png|Beach Muppets 2014 Rooms Cove.png|Cove Muppets 2014 Rooms Dock.png|Dock Muppets 2014 Rooms Forest.png|Forest Muppets 2014 Rooms Forts.png|Snow Forts Muppets 2014 Rooms Rink.png|Stadium Muppets 2014 Rooms Town.png|Town Center Muppets 2014 Rooms Village.png|Ski Village Characters Kermit.png|Kermit the Frog Miss Piggy passport cutout.png|Miss Piggy Fozzie passport cutout.png|Fozzie Bear Gonzo passport cutout.png|Gonzo the Great Animal passport cutout.png|Animal DrHunsenHoneydewArtwork.png|Dr. Bunsen Honeydew BeakerArtwork.png|Beaker SwedishChefArtwork.png|Swedish Chef Pépe the King Prawn.png|Pépe the King Prawn WalterArtwork.png|Walter Samte.png|Sam the Eagle Rowlfdedog clear.png|Rowlf the Dog Scooter.JPG|Scooter Constantinemuppets.png|Constantine Emoticons Muppets 2014 Emoticons Clap.gif|Clapping Muppets 2014 Emoticons Face.png|Constantine Muppets 2014 Emoticons Pie.gif|Cream Pie Muppets 2014 Emoticons Laugh.png|Laughing Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Smile.png|Smile Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Straight.png|Indifferent Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Sad.png|Sad Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Surprised.png|Surprised Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Tongue.png|Poking Out Tongue Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Wink.png|Winking Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Sick.png|Sick Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Mad.png|Mad Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Upset.png|Upset Face Muppets 2014 Emoticons Meh.png|Meh Face Acts Good Grief The Comedians a Bear.PNG|Day 1 - Fozzie Bear - Germany Its Moi Miss Peegee.PNG|Day 2 - Miss Piggy - England The Great Gonzo is Back.PNG|Day 3 - Gonzo - Spain Other Muppets Passport Catalog.PNG Muppet Passport.PNG Constantine at Museum.PNG Muppet Theater with Kermit.PNG Constantine Wanted.PNG EmotensallMuppets.png EmotensMuppets.png LoadingMuppets.png Kermit Sorry Message.PNG Videos OFFICIAL TEASER - Too Soon! - Club Penguin-3 Club Penguin - Muppets World Tour Teaser Video OFFICIAL - Muppets Teaser Video "Diva Piggy!!" - Club Penguin OFFICIAL - Muppets Teaser Video "Dubstep Puffle ft. Animal!" - Club Penguin OFFICIAL_-_Muppets_in_Club_Penguin_Trailer Disney_Club_Penguin_Game_On_-_Muppets_World_Tour_2014 Messages Tour Guide Description Jokes The Muppets World Tour Names in Other Languages Sources and References See Also *Sponsored Parties *Muppet *List of Parties and Events in 2014 Category:Sponsored Parties Category:2014 Category:Parties of 2014 Category:March Parties Category:Muppets World Tour